janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Jorge Garcia
Jorge Garcia is a recurring character on Jane the Virgin. He is portrayed by Alfonso DiLuca. Character Jorge is a nice, charming, suave man managing The Marbella hotel gift shop, Seashells. He meets Alba, who begins frequenting the place when she temporarily lives at the hotel and buying numerous items, and it occurs to Jane and Xo that Alba has a crush on Jorge. Meanwhile, Alba starts working at the gift shop with Jorge, but he has a girlfriend and Alba has to give up on her crush. They work together for three years and when Jane overhears that Jorge and his girlfriend broke up, Alba fusses over how to best present her interest in him and they soon begin dating. Season 3 Jorge is the manager of the gift shop at the hotel, Seashells, and very nice to Alba, who starts visiting while staying there due to flooding damage in her house. Jorge asks Alba how things are and they seem to have a calm, friendly and easy-going rapport.Chapter Forty-Eight Alba gets a job as an assistant in the shop and so they start working together, which seems to go great. Jorge also becomes a good friend to Alba, supporting her when she is fighting with her granddaughter and being fair, but kind when Alba makes a mistake at work.Chapter Forty-Nine Romances Alba Villanueva Alba and Jorge start dating after he breaks up with his ex-fiancée, Sofia. They date for a while and he meets Alba's family. Jorge proposes to Alba, but she quickly turns down his proposal. Later Alba then opens up to her feelings for Jorge, but he tells her that he doesn't feel that way about her anymore. He and Alba get legally married so that Jorge is able to leave to visit his mother in Mexico and come back to Florida without any problems. Alba confesses her love for Jorge and says they should go their separate ways after he gets his green card. Jorge agrees, but realises that his wounded pride and the pain of Alba's rejection of his proposal has kept him from realising he loves her. They get back together and marry. Sofia She's Jorge's ex-fiancée. They date for 2½ years and break up, which Jorge remarks was a long time coming. Some months later, after Alba turns down Jorge's proposal, they reconnect and start their relationship up again. Jorge even proposes to Sofia who accepts, but the engagement falls through and they end things for good.Chapter Seventy-Nine Trivia * When Jorge is first seen, he's worked at Seashells for 3 monthsChapter Eighty-Nine * Jorge was an undocumented citizen * Jorge proposed to Alba and was turned down * Jorge got back together with his ex after Alba turned down the proposal the 2nd time * Jorge and Alba eventually marry each other, so Jorge can travel to Mexico to see his sick mother. ** They then remarry in a small ceremony. However, this time it is out of their love. Episodes SEASON 3 (8/20) :Chapter Forty-Eight • Chapter Forty-Nine • Chapter Fifty-Eight • Chapter Fifty-Nine • Chapter Sixty • Chapter Sixty-One • Chapter Sixty-Two • Chapter Sixty-Four SEASON 4 (6/17) :Chapter Sixty-Nine • Chapter Seventy-One • Chapter Seventy-Three • Chapter Seventy-Four • Chapter Seventy-Nine • Chapter Eighty-One SEASON 5 (13/19) :Chapter Eighty-Three • Chapter Eighty-Five • Chapter Eighty-Six • Chapter Eighty-Seven • Chapter Eighty-Nine • Chapter Ninety • Chapter Ninety-One • Chapter Ninety-Two • Chapter Ninety-Four • Chapter Ninety-Five • Chapter Ninety-Seven • Chapter Ninety-Eight • Chapter One-Hundred Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Marbella Category:Villanuevas